Nightingale
by vannadear
Summary: When Chloe Sullivan's latent abilities announced themselves, who could predict her powers? This is my take on Chloe's powers referred to in 'Freak' and 'Phantom', Her Superhero persona, training and when and how she joins the Justice League RR Please! JLA *PERMANENT HIATUS/UNFINISHED*


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Characters from the DC/Smallville universe, if I did Lana would have been dead in Season 1, Lex & Clark would be best friends, and Bart & Oliver would be permanents on the show!

I got the idea for this a couple days ago while once again pondering the Season 6 finale, this is my version of what Chloe's meteor power and future will be like. This is my first Smallville fanfic ever, but Chloe is my favorite so I had to write it :)

* * *

**Nightingale**

**Prologue: Origin**

**By: vannadear**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan had been a busy woman. At the young age of 25 she had graduated from Metropolis University with a degree in journalism, she was a full-time columnist at the Daily Planet, and she had a devoted live-in boyfriend. If you thought that being a well paid columnist at the Daily Planet before 30 was an accomplishment, at night she was the no-nonsense yet nurturing super heroine 'Nightingale'. Whoever would have thought that Chloe Sullivan would become a full-fledged super hero? The last one on the list would've been Chloe herself, but she had the 'hooker' boots and skin tight leather costume to prove it.

Her kryptonite induced abilities became known when she was 20 years old; while weeping over the recently deceased form of her cousin Lois, her tears not only brought the amorous college student back to life; but also completely healed her of the massive knife injuries she sustained. Chloe's tears, so recently escaped from her own body, had retained her healing factor; recognized injuries and saved Lois. After undergoing thorough (and voluntary) testing at Star Labs, the scientists had conducted numerous studies that had brought them to three very definite conclusions about her. Chloe Sullivan was practically immortal, her healing tears could bring a person from the brink of death and cure all injuries in a matter of minutes; but her tolerance for pain was so high that only an extremely emotional upheaval could actually cause tears to fall.

Chloe Sullivan, the wonder cure. Too bad her tears couldn't be bottled up and given to hospitals around the world, she scoffed.

The amazing healing properties of her tears were dampened when it was found that they only healed when they were fresh, after about 30 seconds the healing factor would realize the foreign atmosphere and dissipate, leaving nothing but saline. The other blow came when they discovered that her tears only worked on physical injuries; she could heal the gunshot wounds Batman received from a group of thugs, but she couldn't heal her mother's tortured mind or cure a dying leukemia patient.

Within the first year of having her abilities, she had been tossed from the roof of the Daily Planet, shot in the head three times, skewered on a steel rebar, drowned in a sewer during an overzealous interrogation and had broken every bone in her body at least twice over. Every wound she retained would heal completely within minutes, leaving any potential bruise or scar completely non-existent. Her body now healed so quickly that it afforded her an unending amount of stamina; she could stay awake for weeks at a time if the situation called for it. Her muscles stayed perfectly tone, regardless of the fact that she never did any strength training. Her reflexes and agility rivaled a lifetime gymnast, and her appetite had increased exponentially, as her metabolism now needed extra fuel to compensate for the constant state of healing it was in.

The change had floored her after her first mission. She was no longer sitting on the sidelines providing information to stop the bad guys; she was in the front lines stopping them herself. When Oliver had first made the proposal to her about joining the league as a Hero she had been stunned. Chloe Sullivan, Superhero? Could she wear a costume and have a secret identity? Balance two lives and sacrifice everything for the cause of justice? She hesitated for a second; before she remembered all of the good that had already been done by the League, the lives that were saved because the group of Humans and Meta-humans refused to sit back and allow the evil in the world to reign. So she agreed.

She was sent to train in hand-to-hand combat with one of Oliver's contacts, whom he had dubbed 'the most skilled fighter' he had ever come across. Dinah Lance was not a lenient instructor; she was a gorgeous beauty, had a vicious hate for computers, and she was full of kindness and witty banter- but she was not a lenient instructor. Dinah was by far the closest female friend Chloe had ever had. For three years Chloe lived in Gotham city with Dinah, training extensively in every martial art that Dinah could teach her, and every street move that had saved her life at one time.

Chloe's internship at the Gotham Gazette and classes at Gotham State University were hectic enough for her, but to go home every night and get your ass kicked by a sassy blonde black-belt were icing on the cake. If it weren't for her regenerative powers she wouldn't have been able to balance her hectic schedule so flawlessly, let alone learn multiple martial disciplines.

On the last day of her black belt tests with Dinah in the art of Kyokushinkai, she was given her name and costume. The bet that Chloe lost about Batman wearing briefs under his tights had afforded the honor to Dinah; who knew that underwear was so binding under spandex? The three years of training and intense dedication paid off, and so Chloe Sullivan donned her dark blue leathers, her mask, and her jokingly referred to 'hooker boots' and joined Black Canary for her nightly patrol. Nightingale was born. 

T.B.C.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Reviews Please! 


End file.
